Illegal Love
by R5xAustinAllyxRauraxAuslly
Summary: Ross and Rydel begin to feel an attraction towards each other. They refuse to believe they like each other. It's illegal anyways. One night, they are left alone. What will they do? What will they do about their attraction toward each other? What will their parents and brothers do when they find out? Will they express their love even if it's illegal? *One-shot* *Rosdel*


**Hey guys! I decided to write this one-shot because I ship Rosdel!**

**P.S. THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE!**

**P.P.S. No Ryland.**

**P.P.P.S. DON'T OWN CLEVVERTV, JOCELYN DAVIS (a reporter for ClevverTV), OR R5! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

I lean on Riker as a support. I'm laughing at Ross. He started giggling which brought the rest of us to tears. R5 was in the middle of an interview with ClevverTV when Ross started laughing at himself for no reason. Everybody looked at him weird for a minute before laughing. That was 5 minutes ago. I'm the only one laughing this hard. I'm laughing harder than Ross.

"Rydel ar-are you ok-kay?" Jocelyn asks me in between laughs. "I... I just... He... It's..." I try to form a sentence in between my laughing. I finally give up and settle with nodding my head. This doesn't stop my laughing, though. It takes another minute or so for me to stop laughing completely.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and we resume with the interview. "So, what are your favorite dance moves?" Jocelyn asks. "Well," Ratliff says from beside me. "I made up mine." He finishes. "Can you show us?" Jocelyn asks. "I can try." Ratliff replies. We all cheer him on as he does an awkward dance move. He does the robot while doing the waving his right hand back and forth, like the Single Lady's dance move.

"What was that one called?" Rocky asks. "That was called the Single Robot." He answers. "Well, I see why he's a single robot." Riker tells him laughing. We all laugh.

"MY TURN!" We all turn our heads to Ross. He begins to walk into the center of the semi-circle and trips over a wire. He stumbles a bit before falling on his butt. This starts me into a laughing fit. Again, I am laughing harder than anyone. Every time I almost stop laughing, the image comes into my head again and I laugh even harder.

Suddenly, I can't find the strength to stand anymore. I hand my microphone Ratliff and fall to my knees holding my stomach. It hurts from laughing so hard. "I... I can... Can't even s... Stand up a... Anymo... More." I say, laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. I'm Jocelyn Davis and I will see you next time on ClevverTV!" Jocelyn says into the camera while I am still laughing.

* * *

**Ross' POV**

Rydel is still laughing, but not as hard. I am now driving her home from the ClevverTV studio. "Rydel, I really don't think it's that funny." I tell her. "Of course **_you_**don't. You didn't see yourself!" She stated, emphasizing the word 'you'. She laughs a little harder.

I never noticed how pretty Rydel was until now. Her perfectly straight and white teeth. Her beautiful smile. The way her hair bounces has she laughs. Those beautiful brown eyes. Those plump pink lips that are jus so kissable. STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE'S YOUR SISTER!

I turn back to the road as her beautiful laugh dies down. STOP IT! BAD ROSS!

"Wanna listen to some music?" Rydel asks me. "Sure." I say before turning one the radio. "Now it's time for your number one pick of the week. You voted and the winner is, Love Me Like That by R5!"

Without a second to spare, Rydel screams, "AHHHHHHHHH! MY SONG IS NUMBER ONE! IT'S NUMBER ONE ON MY FAVORITE RADIO STATION!" I laugh as she pulls out her phone and starts to text the rest of R5 and our parents. Se put her phone away and sing along with her song.

_I wake up and my hair's a mess_  
_And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I never took my driving test_  
_So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I'm a prima donna, somehow you still wanna_  
_Gimme everything I want, yeah_  
_I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh_  
_We can party all night long_

I sing along with her

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_  
_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_  
_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_  
_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah_  
_I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I ate all the candy in your piñata_  
_You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_  
_I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that_

_I'm a prima donna, somehow you still wanna_  
_Gimme everything I want, yeah_  
_I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh_  
_We can party all night long_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_  
_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_  
_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_  
_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_You love me even when I call you up_  
_Middle of the night just to wake you up_  
_Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah_

_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_  
_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_  
_I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah_  
_(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)_

_(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me_  
_(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me_  
_(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me_  
_(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me _**(1)**

She finishes. I frown a bit at the song ending, her voice is beautiful. We sing along to a few more songs before we get home. I park the car in the driveway and notice Riker and Ratliff's cars aren't here. Rydel and I get out of my car and walk inside.

"Hello?" I call. "Riker? Rocky? Ratliff?" Rydel calls from next to me. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take my phone out and look at the text. "It's from Riker." I say to Rydel. She nods as I read the text to her. "Me, Ratliff, and Rocky went out to dinner. You and Rydel need to spend some sibling time together. We should be back by 10:00."

I look at the clock. Only 6:30. "Well, I guess we got 3 and a half hours to kill. What do you want to do?" I ask Rydel. "We could watch TV." She suggests. "Okay." I tell her. We walk into the living room and turn on the TV. For some reason, the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet **(2)** is on.

"ROMEO AND JULIET!" I scream. It is never on TV. "Fine. We can watch it." Rydel tells me. I quickly hugs her and then focus on the TV.

**Rydel's POV**

"Fine. We can watch it." I tell Ross. As he hugs me, his warmth makes me smile. I can feel his toned six-pack under his shirt. I just want to scratch all over them as he puts his body over mine. WOAH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? BAD RYDEL! HE IS YOUR BROTHER! NEVER THINK OF HIM THAT WAY AGAIN!

I frown when he lets go of me to watch the movie. I watch as his facial expression changes. It goes from anxious to surprised to loving. It goes in a circle. Anxious, surprised, loving, anxious, surprised, loving, anxious, surprised, loving. I drift off watching him. I also had a dream about him.

_Dream_

_I walk into the house as Ross just walks up to me and pushes me up against the door before he kisses me. I kiss back immediately._

_Things get heated quick as we quickly begin to make out. I jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist. He uses his hands to support me. He carries me up the stairs and into his room. We quickly rip off each others clothes._

_He gets a condemn out of his jeans and goes to put it on. I stop him and take the condemn out of his hand before putting it on him myself. He groans as I begin to stroke his dick. "Rydel." He moans in pleasure. Before I can even process what is happening, he pushes me onto the bed and moves on top of me._

_He starts to kiss my breasts. "ROSS!" I scream in immense pleasure. He starts to suck my collarbone. He soon makes his way back up to my lips. I scratch his incredibly toned chest and abs. Without any warning, he pushes into me._

_"ROSS! FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!" I instructed him. He happily obliged. "RYDEL!" He moans. "You're so tight. It's sexy." He whispers in my ear. "Come with me Rydel." Ross tells me. My walls close around his erection as we both come together. "ROSS!" "RYDEL!" We both scream simultaneously._

_He collapses on top of me and uses his forearms to keep his weight from crushing me. He rolls over next to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I drift off smelling his summer breeze cologne._

_End Dream_

I begin to wake up. My eyes flutter open to see an incredibly handsome Ross carrying me down the upstairs hallway to my room. Without thinking I kiss him.

**Ross' POV**

I watch as _Romeo and Juliet _ends. I look at the clock, only 8:47. I look over to Rydel, about ask her what she wanted to do. I see her asleep. She looks beautiful anyway. I smile to myself and turn off the TV. Then, I walk over to her, pick her up bridal style and to carry her upstairs.

She begins to stir as I walk down the upstairs hallway. Her eyes flutter open a little. Next thing I know, she's kissing me. I freeze in shock. Before I can kiss her back, she pulls away and drops out of my grip. "I-I'm so sorry, R-Ross." She says looking at me sadly. Tears form in her eyes as she runs into her room.

She closes the door behind her and locks it. I hear her sobs coming from behind the door.

Realizing what she just did, I feel my lips and smile widely. She likes me back. I run over to her door and knock violently, but not angrily. "RYDEL! OPEN UP! I'M NOT MAD!" I yell to her through the door. "I MESSED UP OUR FRIENDSHIP!" She cries from inside the room.

"No, you didn't." I tell her truthfully. "Please open the door." I plead to her. I hear feet walking across the room and then the lock click. I open the door to see her sitting on the foot of the bed crying. "Please don't cry, Rydel." I say walking over to her after closing the door.

I lift up her chin and look her straight in the eye. "Rydel, I have a question for you. I need you to answer this honestly, okay?" I tell her. She nods. "Did you kiss me because you like me as more than a brother?"

**Rydel's POV**

"Did you kiss me because you like me as more than a brother?" He asks me.

I think about it for a minute. Do I? He may be very handsome, but, he is my brother. He may have a great smile, a perfect body, bleach blonde hair, eyes that make any girl want to melt... Okay, maybe I do have a crush on him. But, I can't. It's illegal to have an affair with your brother.

"Yes." I say before I can stop myself. I look down, ready to cry again. "Rydel, please don't cry. I like you as more than a sister, too." He tells me. "Really?" I ask looking up at him again. "Yes, really." He says.

Before I have a chance to respond, he kisses me. I kiss him back passionately. Now, I have no doubt I like him as more than a brother. And I don't care if it is illegal. We begin to make out. I take off his shirt violently before throwing it to the ground. He does the same with mine.

I break the kiss. "You know, this is my first kiss." I tell him, knowing he already knows that. "I know, do you have any requests?" He asks me seductively. "Well, could we go all the way?" I ask him, knowing that I want him to be my first for everything. "Of course we can." He says licking his lips and kissing me again.

He cups my breasts with his hand while kissing my jawline and neck. I moan in pleasure as he finds a sweet spot on my neck. He starts to suck it. I drag my hands and nails over his chest and six-pack. He stops sucking my neck as he kisses my lips again.

I grab his hair and pull him in closer. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in as close as he can. He licks my bottom lip and I gasp. He uses this opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. We are in full making out mode when he pushes me slowly onto the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We hear from the doorway. Ross and I instantly get off of each other. We turn our head to the door way to see a very shocked mom, Riker, Ratliff, and Rocky. We also see a very, very angry dad.

**Riker's POV**

We were walking up the driveway at 9:00 or so. "Ratliff, are you staying the night?" Our mom asks Ratliff. "Yeah, I just need to text my mom." He says pulling out his phone. He tucks it back into his jeans before asking, "What do you think Ross and Rydel did while we were gone?"

We all shrugged as our dad unlocked the door. We walk in quietly and see that the TV isn't turned on. "They must have gone to bed early." Rocky states. "Wanna go scare them?" Ratliff asks. Everybody agrees, even our parents. "Who will we scare first?" Mom asks us. We all look at each other before simultaneously saying, "Rydel." "Ross is the heaviest sleeper in the world." I state. We all agree and quietly make our way up the stairs.

We walk down the hallway before quietly opening Rydel's bedroom door. We are all shocked when we see Ross and Rydel making out on the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Our dad screams, very very angry.

Ross and Rydel jump of of each other and look at us. I notice that neither of them have a shirt on. "AHHHHHH! SHEILD YOUR EYES! RYDEL DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" Ratliff yells from beside me. Rydel looks down and quickly outs on her shirt. "Ratliff, it's okay to look, now. She has a shirt on." I whisper to him. He nods and looks back at Rydel and Ross.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Our dad asks angrily, walking slowly up to them. Neither of them answer. They awkwardly avoid eye contact and look around the room. "ANSWER ME!" Our dad demands. They jump at his outburst. Ross finally speaks up. "Rydel had fallen asleep while we were watching TV. So, I decided to take her to her room. She woke up and kissed me. She ran into her room and started crying because she thought I didn't like her back. I told her I liked her as more than a sister and I kissed her... Then you guys walked in." He explains to us awkwardly. Rydel nods, approving his words.

"So, that would have never happened if you didn't kiss her." Our dad says more than asks. "Daddy, I'm sorry. But, it's not his fault. I started it." Rydel says, defending Ross. "Don't cover for him. This wouldn't had happened if he didn't kiss you." Our dad says walking towards Ross.

Ross backs up until he hits a wall. Our dad stops a foot in front of him before asking, "Did you like kissing her?" "It was the best time of my life." Ross says smiling a little bit.

Our dad must be stronger than we think. He isn't happy with the answer. He grabs Ross by the neck and slams him against the wall as hard a he can. "DAD!" Rydel screams in terror. All of us run over to our dad and try to get him off of Ross.

Ross' hands fly up to his neck as he tries to pry our dads fingers off of him. We all try to pull our dad of of Ross. When we finally do, me, Rocky, and Ratliff pin our dad down. Rydel and our mom kneel down to Ross who is now on the ground coughing and holding his neck.

Our mom and Rydel help Ross up as we get our dad up. A look of regret shows on his face as he realizes what he has done.

"Ross, I-I'm sorry." He says, voice full of regret. Ross slowly looks up with red eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. He removes his hand from his neck to reveal a bruise forming. The bruise is the shape of a handprint. Our dad looks down as our mom nearly faints and Rydel gasps in fear.

Ross goes into a coughing fit before bending over. "How could you do that? I'm your son." Ross asks our dad, looking back up at him. "I-I don't know. I'm so sorry. You and Rydel can date, please forgive me." Ross' face lights up as he tells him he and Rydel can date.

"I forgive you. Only because me and Rydel are allowed to date." He smiles. Our dad sighs in relief. We all say goodnight as we head off to our rooms. I don't think any of us will be able to get a lot of sleep tonight. I know none of us will ever forget this.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Ross' POV**

We all went on with our lives after that. For me, even though the bruise is gone, the emotional scar is still there. I think it is still there for everybody. I don't think any of us have ever looked at our dad the same way after that night.

Our dad has distanced himself from us a little more. He doesn't go out with us as much as he used to. Our mom has never fully forgiven him for doing that to me. Rocky doesn't like to be around our dad very much anymore. Ratliff has spent less nights over at our house. Riker has become very protective of me. Rydel is secretly scared of our dad. She doesn't show it, but she is. And finally, me. I have always kept my distance from my dad, even though I forgave him. Whenever he gets mad I usually lay low and go to my room. If it gets to the point where is yelling, I will usually sit in the corner. I do this when anybody gets mad, now. I have panic attacks, now. All of this happened after that night.

Now that the bad stuff is out of the way, let's get to the good things.

Rocky is dating Maia Mitchell, Riker is dating Laura Marano, and Ratliff is dating Kate Upton. She's a model. I have no idea how Ratliff is dating her. Anyways, me and Rydel got married a month ago. Everybody in the R5 family supported us. We almost couldn't get married, the police showed up the day before our wedding and questioned us about being together. We knew it was illegal and we were expecting this. We just barely got around the law and were able to get married. You can do that when your famous.

So, really, in the end, everything turned out alright. Rydel and I are happily married and my family is happy. That's all that really matters to me.

* * *

**DONE! YAY! I'm sooooo tired. Well, I hope you liked it!**

**P.S. I know Ross shouldn't have forgiven his dad that quickly, but I am really tired.**

**(1) Don't own Love Me Like That - R5**

**(2) Don't own Romeo and Juliet (1968) but I LOVE IT!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
